


Middle earth Moments

by lindahoyland



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindahoyland/pseuds/lindahoyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Prompt – Learning to make a fire</b>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt – Learning to make a fire**

**Prompt – Learning to make a fire**

 **Title – Dust and Ashes**   
**Author: Linda Hoyland**   
**Characters/Pairing: Denethor, Faramir**   
**Rating: PG**

 _Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain._

Burning, all is burning! My world swiftly crumbles to dust and ashes. Faramir, now the only heir of my body that remains, burns with a fever that will soon consume him.  
That Gondor should fall while I was entrusted with her keeping! I who loved her and offered all I held dear in her defence.  
Why should I sit here waiting for Sauron's minions to tear us limb from limb, my helpless son and I?  
If Minas Tirith burns, then so will I, together with the last scion of my house. Bring oil and kindling and let the flames burn!

 _A/n These drabbles were written for the "Back to Middle-earth" Challenge Two years ago on LJ. I thought now would be a good time to post them,together with some longer stories written for the same challenge. I am hoping to take part in this year's challenge on my LJ. It is open to all Tolkien fans._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt – Role model**   
> **Title – Second Chances**   
> **Author: Linda Hoyland**   
> **Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Faramir, Eldarion**   
> **Rating: PG**

**Prompt – Role model**   
**Title – Second Chances**   
**Author: Linda Hoyland**   
**Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Faramir, Eldarion**   
**Rating: PG**

 _Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain._

Faramir watches Eldarion run to his father who scoops him up into his arms, both their faces alight with happiness.

Sometimes, when he sees Eldarion with his father, he feels a pang of envy. If only his father could have looked on him with such love, or played with him, as the King plays with his son.

Then Faramir casts dark thoughts aside, and thanks the Valar for Éowyn; his children; and the one who had become as a father to him. His sire decreed his death by fire; his King restored his life and gave him a second chance.


	3. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Regret  
> Title – Clarity  
> Author: Linda Hoyland  
> Characters/Pairing: Boromir, Aragorn, Faramir  
> Rating: PG

Prompt - Regret  
Title – Clarity  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Boromir, Aragorn, Faramir  
Rating: PG

 **Clarity**

Boromir could see clearly now. This was never meant to be his task, but Faramir's.

He should never have begged the errand that was rightfully his brother's. Faramir has a stronger will and wiser heart. The Ring's evil would never have ensnared him.

Faramir would have endured Galadriel's gaze and looked her calmly in the eye.

"I am sorry," Boromir whispered.

Aragorn clasped his hand and tried to reassure him.

The light was fading, and with it the glory of Gondor. Had his folly doomed all of Middle-earth to darkness? Now he could only atone with his fast ebbing lifeblood.


	4. Sweet Harmony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt - Music**

**Prompt - Music**

 **Title – Sweet Harmony**   
**Author: Linda Hoyland**   
**Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Arwen**   
**Rating: PG**

 _Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain._   
_With thanks to Raksha._

Her voice rose and fell clear and sweet in the stillness of the night air.

Aragorn stood as if entranced listening to the lullaby: he recalled the first moment he had beheld his lady and called her Tinúviel. Never had the name seemed more apt.

Arwen turned and smiled, gesturing towards the child in her arms.

Suddenly Aragorn felt he understood a great mystery, that of the music of creation. That same music, which called Arda to life, had also formed their harmony, which became this perfect child. His voice joined hers as together they lulled the babe into slumber.


	5. The Life of Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt - Trees**

**Prompt - Trees**

 **Title – The Life of Trees  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Legolas, Faramir  
Rating: G  
**   
_Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain._

The Elf leaned against the tree, his ear pressed close to the trunk and a rapt look upon his face.

"What are you doing?" Faramir enquired.

"Listening to the tree." Legolas smiled at the Steward. "It tells me that it is thriving. Why do you not speak to it?"

Faramir laughed. "I am no Elf!" Nevertheless, he leaned against the tree and whispered soft words. He could hear the birds singing, the hum of the bees, and the rippling stream nearby. Then he heard a faint rustling that seemed to voice the tree's contentment. Or was it just wishful thinking?


	6. True Royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** Prompt - Beauty/ugliness **

**  
Prompt - Beauty/ugliness   
**

**Title – True Royalty  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Faramir  
Rating: G**   
_Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain._

Faramir had often dreamt of the return of the King. He imagined the heir of Elendil riding upon a white horse, dressed in the finest velvets adorned with jewels, a crown upon his head.

He had known the stranger at once when he came to him in the darkness. Tall and gracious he stood, and a light was in his eyes. Faramir heeded his call.

Opening his eyes, Faramir studied his king. The man's weary features were streaked with sweat and blood. His plain garb was well worn, but his eyes sparkled, warm and kind. Arda had no nobler sight.


	7. Free at Last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt – Happiest Moment**

**Prompt – Happiest Moment**

 **Title - Free at Last?**   
**Author: Linda Hoyland**   
**Characters/Pairing: Éowyn, Grima**   
**Rating: PG**

 _Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain._

He spits on the steps in a final act of defiance. I linger, watching him vanish into the distance.

Has Wormtongue truly departed? Will he truly no longer follow me, never again make my flesh creep when his hand brushes against mine, no more whisper poisonous words in my uncle's ear?

Shall I be able to awaken each morning without fearing that this might be the day when he forces me to do his will?

A great weight is lifted from my heart. Yet I cannot rejoice. I have known sorrow for so long I have forgotten what hope is.


	8. The Wanderer Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt – Travelling is Fool's Paradise**

**Prompt – Travelling is Fool's Paradise**

 **Title – The Return of the Wanderer**   
**Author: Linda Hoyland**   
**Characters/Pairing: Aragorn**   
**Rating: G**   
**Warnings: none**   
**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**

 _Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain._

Aragorn paused as he came in sight of the last homely house. A generation had passed since he last had returned to the place he still thought of as home. Long had he journeyed and much had he seen; wonders and horrors that he had not so much as dreamed of when he set out.

The inexperienced young chieftain had become a seasoned leader of men, healer and warrior both; worthy of the heart of the fairest of maidens.

Much had he suffered and much had he learned. Aragorn had left Rivendell as a boy and returned as a man.


	9. A Merry Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title – A Merry Meeting  
> Author: Linda Hoyland  
> Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Pippin  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: none  
> Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
> Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

Title – A Merry Meeting  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Pippin  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

Aragorn shifted uneasily on his bedroll. He was too exhausted to find rest easily. His mind drifted over the day's events.

A battle won, a dear kinsman lost, the souls he had snatched back from the Shadow, and Peregrin Took. How it had lightened his heart to see the lively young Hobbit clad as an earnest Citadel Guard!

Pippin had grown up a good deal these past weeks, but lost none of his Hobbit warmth and liveliness. Imrahil had been so scandalised at Pippin's informal greeting! Aragorn smiled, wondering whatever Elrond would have thought, before sinking into a dreamless slumber


	10. The Age of Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title:The Age of Innocence  
> Author: Linda Hoyland  
> Characters/Pairing: Boromir,Faramir,OFC  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: Mild sexual innuendo  
> Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
> Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

Title:The Age of Innocence  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Boromir,Faramir,OFC  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Mild sexual innuendo  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

Placing two mugs of ale on the table, the tavern wench batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at the Steward's heir. Boromir's eyes lingered on her full lips and ample bosom.

"Would you care to join me somewhere more private, my lord?" she enquired.

"Gladly, beauteous maid!" Boromir licked his lips in anticipation.

"Brother, have a care!" Faramir whispered, tugging at Boromir's sleeve. "Father would not welcome a match between you and a serving woman, however fair."

"Who said anything about marriage, my innocent little brother?" Boromir grinned. "A man may freely sample the wares on offer without having to purchase them."


	11. Tedium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt Mercurial Monday**

**Prompt Mercurial Monday**

 **Title - Tedium**   
**Author: Linda Hoyland**   
**Characters/Pairing: Aragorn**   
**Rating: G**   
**Warnings: None**   
**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**   
**Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.**

Aragorn gritted his teeth and reluctantly prepared to start on his paper work for the day.

He knew the common folk sometimes regarded his life with considerable envy, considering it consisted of wearing fine clothes and eating sumptuous meals off golden plates. Indeed it did, but only on special occasions. With every day that dawned, the King was faced with stacks of papers.

Parchments detailing archaic laws, details for raising taxes, trade tariffs, warrants for executions, orders for deployment of troops; each and every one requiring his personal attention.

Sometimes the King yearned to be a simple Ranger once more!


	12. The Brave die only Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt - Friday 13th**

**Prompt - Friday 13th**

 **Title - The Brave die Only Once**   
**Author: Linda Hoyland**   
**Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Nazgûl, Frodo**   
**Rating: PG**   
**Warnings: Mild horror**   
**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**   
**Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.**

Instinct bade him flee, to run from this place as fast as his long legs could carry him and find somewhere safe to hide!

An icy dread gripped Aragorn's heart. Well he knew what these loathsome beings, neither living nor dead, could do to a man. Their very presence made the bravest fear, while their weapons dealt a fate worst than any death.

He had given his oath. He could not, would not flee. He would not abandon Frodo in his hour of need.

Aragorn snatched up two flaming brands and raced towards the Nazgûl. He would defeat them or perish.


	13. The best of Seasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt - Favourite Season**

**Prompt - Favourite Season**

Title - The Best of Seasons

Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing:Aragorn,Arwen,Eldarion  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

"Which season is your favourite?" Eldarion asked his father.

Aragorn pondered the question for a moment. Spring is the fairest of the seasons, when new buds burst with life. Fair too, is summer with its long days, and abundant richness of fruit and flowers. Autumn has its charms with golden leaves, and a fresh nip to the air. Even winter, so harsh in the North, has a beauty of its own when the bare branches sparkle with frost.

"Summer," he told his son, smiling at him. "For my heart's desire was granted when I married your mother on Midsummer day."


	14. The Hour of Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** Prompt - Do I dare disturb the universe?  **

**  
Prompt - Do I dare disturb the universe?    
**

Title - The Hour of Destiny  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing:Aragorn,Faramir  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

Life or death within my hands. It has ever been so at the point of a sword. The choice then was easy, kill or be killed.

I have been a healer almost as long as I can remember, but the Elessar has raised my powers to new heights.

Should we triumph in battle, the path to throne lies clear before me. One man, though, might thwart all my desires; this very man I am called upon to save!

He lies before me, helpless, and unaware of how his fate is linked to mine. I could walk away, claim I am too weary, or lack the power the aid him. I could insist on saving my friends first, by which time it would be too late.

Now is my hour of trial, a trial as great as when I could have seized the Ring. Two choices lie before me: the evil and the good. Choosing wrongly would destroy everything I have strived for over these long years.

Whether or not, he accept me as his King, or reject me as my ancestor was rejected by his, must be by his choosing, not mine.

I clasp Faramir's hand and call for athelas.


	15. Weary beyond Joy or Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt – Mercurial Monday  
> Author: Linda Hoyland  
> Characters/Pairing: Aragorn,Elladan Elrohir  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
> Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

Prompt – Mercurial Monday  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Aragorn,Elladan Elrohir  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

Aragorn swayed on his feet. Even the scent of athelas hardly refreshed him now. He could not recall ever having been so weary before.

Elladan caught him as he almost fell while Elrohir held a cup of water to his lips. "Come, Estel, it is time you rested," he said.

"Others still need me," Aragorn protested. "I am well enough."

"Everyone has limits, you have reached yours," said Elladan."What other man could confront the Dark Lord, ride the Paths of the Dead, board the Corsair ships, fight a battle, and then spend most of the night healing the sick?"

Reluctantly Aragorn allowed them to assist him to his tent where Elrohir removed his outer garments and boots, while Elladan mixed him a soothing drink and held it to his lips. Then they laid him down on a bed of soft furs and pulled the covers around him.

"Goodnight, little brother, " said Elladan kissing him lightly on the brow.

"These past days we have seem the Ranger become the King," said Elrohir, doing likewise.

"Many made it possible," Aragorn protested.

"But no man worked harder, nor more deserves their rest tonight," Elladan smiled.

A/N This was inspired by Raksha's "The Tides of the World"


	16. Glad Tidings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt -Through the Window

Prompt -Through the Window

Title: Glad Tidings  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Faramir  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

Faramir awoke with a start. For a moment he wondered where he was, before recalling the events of the night before. He had been helping Éowyn with a difficult foaling, when he had tripped on a slippery patch of straw and sprained his ankle. His wife had assisted him to his study, suggesting that he sleep on the couch rather than attempt to climb the stairs. Éowyn had then hurried back to the stables.

Sunlight streamed through the window. Faramir sat up, grimacing at the pain in his ankle. To his surprise, the King was standing outside, smiling at him broadly. He knew Aragorn was due to visit, but had not expected him until the morrow.

With some difficulty, Faramir arose from the couch, tottered unsteadily towards the window and then opened it.

"It is good to see you," the Steward said, "However, I did not expect you yet. Is all well in the City?"

"Minas Tirith thrives in Arwen's capable hands," said Aragorn. "Your lady summoned me early, on account both of your accident, and because Iavas was having great difficulties giving birth.

"How is my poor Iavas?" Faramir enquired anxiously.

"Your mare has two healthy foals." Aragorn announced.

"Healthy twin foals? That is almost unheard of!" Faramir exclaimed.

"It seems that Iavas' sire was part Mearh, which explains it," said Aragorn. "The mare and her foals seem to have weathered last night far better than you, my friend!"

Faramir grinned ruefully. "I shall never hear the last of it from Éowyn!"

"At least you tripped rather than fainted," said Aragorn. "I have known that happen! Now if you will just summon a servant to let me in, I will bind your ankle then you can see the foals."

Faramir smiled back. It promised to be a lovely day.

An/ Iavas is Faramir's mare,a wedding gift from Eomer. Éowyn's horse breeding project is mentioned in "A Time to Reap" and that Iavas is in foal in "At the Rising of the Moon."


	17. Unprepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt – Caught Unprepared.**

**Prompt – Caught Unprepared.**

 **Title –Thine and thy heirs**   
**Author: Linda Hoyland**   
**Characters/Pairing: Faramir, Aragorn**   
**Rating: G**   
**Warnings: None**   
**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**   
**Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.**

Steward of Gondor? Faramir had not expected this! He believed he was Steward only until the King took up his rightful office.

He was not born to rule, that was meant to be Boromir's destiny, not his. His father would laugh at their new lord for placing such trust in him, but Elessar too, has the power to see into men's hearts.

Would not his Uncle Imrahil be a better choice, or fis kinsman Lord Húrin?

Yet, may this task is destined for him? Faramir desires only to serve Gondor and my King.  
He smiles, and takes back the White Rod.

 **Title – The Bridegroom**   
**Author: Linda Hoyland**   
**Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Arwen**   
**Rating: PG13**   
**Warnings: Mild sexual content**   
**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**   
**Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.**

After many long years, my love is at last my wife. We are alone beneath the stars.

I yearn to take her in my arms, smother her with fierce kisses and make her wholly mine. I yearn to be as one with her, giving her joy, and the children we yearn for.

Fear seizes me. I am not ready for this! I know nothing of the arts of love. What if I fail to please her? What if she regrets her choice?

Arwen kisses me tenderly. Fire surges through my blood. I may not be prepared, but I am ready!

 **Title – Ancient Wisdom**   
**Author: Linda Hoyland**   
**Characters/Pairing: Arwen, Ioreth, Eldarion**   
**Rating G**   
**Warnings: None**   
**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**   
**Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.**   
**With thanks to Raksha**

Ioreth carefully examined the screaming heir of Elessar "He has colic, my lady, a common enough minor complaint babies suffer from. I will prepare some herbs to soothe him. It surprises me your husband does not know this remedy!"

"He is a great healer, but has spent little time with babies."

Eldarion screamed with renewed vigour. Arwen looked about to burst into tears. "Alas, I cannot help him! I read all my father's books, yet I fear I am ill-prepared to be a mother

Ioreth chuckled. "No mother is ever prepared. my lady. You can only learn from your child."


	18. Stormy Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt – The Big Storm**

**Prompt – The Big Storm**

 **Title – Stormy weather**   
**Author: Linda Hoyland**   
**Characters/Pairing: Faramir, Aragorn,Ossë**   
**Rating: G**   
**Warnings: None**   
**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**   
**Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.**

The wind howled, making the long grass ripple like water. Branches creaked and groaned, the weakest snapping, blowing away as if they were as light as leaves. Then came the lightning, illuminating the leaden skies in brilliant flashes. Thunder roared, while the rain lashed down, striking the earth as if with spears.

Huddled against a rocky outcrop, Aragorn and Faramir observed nature's fury.  
"We could always go home," Faramir suggested.

"And have our wives tease us for not liking getting wet? I think not!"

In Valinor, Ossë laughed as King and ploughman alike raced to take shelter from his sport.


	19. Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt - Calendars**

**Prompt - Calendars**

 **Title – Rebirth**   
**Author: Linda Hoyland**   
**Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Halbarad**   
**Rating: G**   
**Warnings: None**   
**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**   
_Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain_

The two riders reached the summit of the hill pausing to allow their horses to rest.  
Beneath them, the countryside lay spread out in a patchwork of green and white, fresh leaves and spring blossoms basking in the gentle warmth of the spring sunshine. In a nearby tree, a blackbird and a thrush sang sweetly. Aragorn felt his heart soar at the sheer loveliness around him. His usually grim features relaxed into a smile.

"What pleases you so?" Halbarad enquired.

"April's beauty," Aragorn replied. "Each springtime, nature's joyful reawakening rekindles my hope that we will overcome the darkness one day."


	20. Well Taught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt – Think of a Teacher**

**Prompt – Think of a Teacher**

 **Title – Well Taught  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse **   
_Disclaimer – Middle-earth belongs to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain._

The man and his two children walked through the peaceful country lanes together.

"What bird is that?" asked his son, espying a black and white bird a little way ahead of them.

"A wagtail. See how his tail wags when he moves."

"Can you eat those?" his daughter enquired when they passed a tree laden with scarlet berries.

"No, they taste bitter, but you can make medicine from them. Now, those berries on the far side of the lane are good to eat, but the nightshade plant beside them is poisonous." The man paused and pointed to some hardly noticeable tracks in the grass. "Look, a deer and her baby have passed by here! Shall we follow the trail?"

"Yes please!" the children chorused excitedly.

A little while later the family caught a glimpse of a doe suckling her fawn. The children gasped in wonder.

"How do you know so much, daddy?" asked the little girl.

The man paused, lost in thought. "When I was a lad, twenty years or more ago, I worked for old Butterbur in the Pony," he replied. "Rangers, strange wandering men would sometimes call at the inn. We were all scared of such grim looking folk. Then one of them took ill with wound fever and had to bide a while at the inn. Butterbur said I must take him his meals. I was right scared, but it turned out he was kindly enough once you got to know him. While he was recovering, he taught me all manner of interesting things that I never forgot."

"What was his name?" asked the boy.

"He called himself Strider."

"And what happened to him?" asked the little girl.

"I don't rightly know, but I'd hazard a guess that the poor man perished in some lonely ditch. He was a fine woodsman and taught me well; but I fear no good came of such a wild, grim fellow!"


	21. Tomorrow or Yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yesterday or Tomorrow**

  
**Yesterday or Tomorrow**   


A/N Three drabbles depicting the thoughts of three of Tolkien's characters in March 3019

Title – I believe in Yesterday  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Denethor  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer – Middle-earth belongs to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

The world crumbles to ruin. It spins like a wheel that no man can halt. What hope is left for me? To die at the hand of Sauron's minions. or to serve as the dotard chamberlain to a puppet of Mithrandir's!

The past at least is secure, well nigh thousand years of selfless duty to Gondor we Stewards served. Kings we may not have been, but we loved our land as well as any scion of Elendil's, better I would say!

I would join my longfathers in their quiet tombs and there dream forever of the glory that is fled.

Title – The Past at least is Secure  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Elrond  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer – Middle-earth belongs to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

Yesterday, I feared Middle earth was doomed to darkness. Had Sauron triumphed, the Age of Men and Elves was over. I could have sailed to Valinor with my daughter, but would have left behind the sons of my body; together with one I came to love as my own child.

The One Ring is destroyed. I should rejoice, yet my heart is heavy. The power of Vilya is lost, and so is my daughter.

I try to share her joy as she speaks of joining her beloved Estel, but my heart is breaking. Yesterday was dark, and so is tomorrow.

Title – A Brighter Tomorrow  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Arwen  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer – Middle-earth belongs to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

Yesterday we stood at the brink of oblivion, our survival hanging by a mere thread. Today, thanks to Frodo and Sam, we have hope; hope for a future we scarcely could imagine yesterday.

I dare to dream of being with my love. At last our long years of waiting are over and I can take her as my wife and Queen! Together we will raise children and share our love till the end of our days.

The crown is now mine. Together with Arwen, I will restore Gondor and rebuild Arnor. I, Envinyatar, embrace the future with joy and hope.


	22. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sacrifice**

  
**Sacrifice**   


**Title – Responsibility  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Frodo  
Rating G  
Warnings: None  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer – Middle-earth belongs to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.**

I don't think I like adventures much. Nothing would please me more now, than to be safely back home in my comfortable Hobbit hole. I've done as Gandalf advised me and brought the Ring safely to Rivendell, where wiser folk than I can dispose of it.

But no one speaks; no one offers to take the burden from me. The Ring is mine, my responsibility. Maybe it did come to me for a purpose?

I know what I should do. Something greater than I compels me to speak;  
"I will take the Ring though I do not know the way."

 **Title – The Hour has Come  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Halbarad, Aragorn  
Rating PG  
Warnings: Character death  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer – Middle-earth belongs to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.  
With grateful thanks to Raksha**

My lord's hour has come at last. Proudly, I hold his standard aloft, so all might see that the Heir of Elendil has come to claim his birthright.

The enemy assails me from all sides, eager to tear down this sign of hope.

I know that my death is approaching. I fear not; we Dúnedain are proud to die for Isildur's Heir. Gladly I answered my Chieftain's call and followed him here. O, that I could see him crowned! That shall not be; yet it is a small sacrifice. I will die content; bearing the banner of the King Returned!

 **Title – To the End  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Aragorn  
Rating PG  
Warnings: Character deaths  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer – Middle-earth belongs to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.  
**

We won the field today, but it was only one battle, not the war. The cost was heavy indeed. Valiant Halbarad fell together with Théoden King and many more brave men.

I am weary. How tempting it would be to rest and let others continue the fight.

But no, I must fight on until the end, however bitter.

The Dark Lord now knows my name. I will draw him out. Let his eye fall on me so that Frodo may have a better chance! As I have begun, so I will go on! Sauron, come forth, I, Elendil's heir, challenge you!


	23. Unfair Criticism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title – False Impressions  
>  Author: Linda Hoyland  
> Characters/Pairing: Aragorn,OMCs  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
> Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain**

**Title – False Impressions  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Aragorn,OMCs  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain**

The two farmers sipped their mugs of ale, casting contemptuous glances at the man in the corner.

"Who might he be?" one asked his companion.

"One of them Rangers, I reckon."

"Looks like a right ruffian to me," grunted the first man. "How can decent folks sleep easy in their beds with the likes of them around? He looks as if he never did an honest day's work in his life!"

Aragorn's keen grey eyes glinted in anger, but he remained silent. Little did these people know of the dark creatures would destroy them without the Rangers' protection.

 _A/n. This concludes the drabbles that I wrote for "Back to Middle-earth Month in 2009. I still have some short stories written for this challenge to publish as separate pieces._

 _My apologies that I was unable to reply to everyone's reviews for the previous chapters I do appreciate each and every one._


	24. Like father, like son

Like father,like son

Title – Like father, like son  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Halbarad OMCs  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.  
With thanks to Raksha

The storm broke just as the two Rangers successfully overcame a small band of Orcs that threatened a remote farmhouse.

The driving rain pelted down relentlessly on the two companions. Huddled together, Aragorn and Halbarad sought shelter under a hedge. It was poor protection, but better than nothing.

Across the lane, candles glowed in the window of the farmhouse, while smoke billowed from the chimney. The two Rangers could not but help envy those who dwelt within.

The door opened and a man accompanied by two boys and a large dog emerged. "Hey you!" shouted the man, "Get off my land or I'll set the dog upon you!"

"We mean no harm," said Aragorn, trying to stop his teeth from chattering. "We were simply sheltering from the storm."

"Are you Men or drowned rats?" jeered one of the boys. The dog, a powerfully built mongrel, bared its teeth with a soft growl.

"After them, Fang!" cried the second boy, loosing the dog.

Aragorn and Halbarad fled with the dog snapping at their heels.

An hour or so later the two Rangers had found a cave in which to shelter and were drying their sodden garments by a meagre fire, while sipping lukewarm tea. Halbarad's cloak was torn where the dog's teeth had caught it. Both men shivered with cold and were scratched and bruised from their flight

"We protect some truly charming people," Halbarad said sarcastically, rubbing his hands together for warmth. "Like father, like sons! At least we can slay Orcs!"

"Had I a son, I hope I would raise him better," said Aragorn wistfully, shaking his wet hair like a dog.

"He would be a good man, because he was your son," said Halbarad.

"I know not," said Aragorn thoughtfully, ignoring the steam which rose from his drying garments. "I would teach him, though, to show compassion, not to use force unless threatened, and to listen before he made judgements about others."

"Wise precepts, my friend," Halbarad replied. "I wish you luck with them. It is taking me all my time to teach my boy to remember to say "please" and "thank you" without prompting!"

"He is scarcely out of babyhood." Aragorn refilled his cup. "At least you have a son to teach. Sometimes I wonder if I am destined to be the last of my line."

"My foresight tells me that you will not be the last Heir of Isildur," Halbarad said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Now rest, my friend, tomorrow looks set to be another long, wet day for travelling Rangers."


	25. The Salt of the Earth

Memories of Childhood

Title – The Salt of the Earth  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Faramir, Aragorn, Arwen  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer – Middle-earth belongs to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

Faramir picked up the elaborate silver saltshaker and sprinkled a little in his soup.

"Do you like it, Faramir?" Arwen enquired.

"I have acquired quite a taste for mushroom soup after Merry and Pippin convinced me of its merits," the Steward replied.

"I meant the saltshaker," said the Queen.

"It is very fine workmanship," said Faramir without much enthusiasm.

"A gift from the Envoy from Khand," said Aragorn. "A little too elaborate for my taste, as I sense it is for yours, but I felt we should at least use it once. They value saly highly in Khand."

"I will never forget the saltshakers we had in the nursery when I was a child," said Faramir, a faraway expression on his face. "How I loved them!"

"You loved a saltshaker?" Aragorn could not conceal his bafflement.

Faramir finished the last of his soup and put down his spoon. "When Boromir and I were children," he began, "we usually ate our meals in the nursery at a long table that doubled for our lessons. Boromir and I both liked a lot of salt on our food. This led to some unseemly scuffles over passing the salt. At Mettarë, when Uncle Imrahil came to visit, he announced he had brought us saltshakers as gifts; one each, so that we would no longer fight. Boromir and I were most disappointed, but that changed when unwrapped our gifts."

"It still seems an unsuitable gift for children," Arwen observed. "I could not imagine giving Eldarion a saltshaker!"

"These were special ones," Faramir explained. "They were made out of polished wood to resemble soldiers, Citadel Guards to be exact, their painted uniforms perfect copies of the ones worn by real soldiers. Uncle Imrahil gave us a solemn lecture that we must respect them, as our soldiers are the salt of the earth. Boromir and I loved them. We gave them names and even took them to bed with us."

Aragorn grinned broadly. "Your beds must have been full of salt!"

Faramir laughed. "That did indeed happen and we were made to do extra lessons as a punishment. Our nanny, though, bought some ordinary saltshakers from the market and told us we could play with the others, so long as we did not damage them, and they were put to their proper use when our Uncle came to visit. The paint became rather worn, but he assumed it was from shaking them."

"Do you still have them?" Arwen enquired.

"I think so," said Faramir. "I will have a look before I rejoin Éowyn at Emyn Arnen tomorrow."

"If you can find them, perhaps we could have them on the table when we next come to dine," said Arwen. "I should like to see them."

"So should I," said Aragorn, a gleam of interest in his eye. Those soldiers should march again. They say old soldiers never die."

"Nor do men ever cease to be boys!" Arwen laughed.

A/N This story is based on fond memories of a salt and pepper in the shape of two wooden soldiers set my Mother bought me when I was a small child.I loved the red and black uniforms and bearskins of the soldiers who guard the Queen at Buckingham Palace


End file.
